Harry potter et les Horcruxes
by Chocopop
Summary: le tome 7 tel que je le vois.....n'hésitez pa à laisser une ptite review, ca fait toujours plaisir... MISE A JOUR TOUS LES MERCREDIS LES ATTENTION SPOILERS Tome 1,2,3,4,5,6!


Chapitre 1 :

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin là, il sortit de sa chambre de Square Grimmaurd et descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné.  
- Tu es bien matinal Harry dit Mme Weasley en le voyant.  
- J'ai pas très bien dormis marmonna t-il entre deux bâillements  
- Encore ces cauchemars soupira Mme Weasley, tu devrais peut-être en parler à un guérisseur...  
- Non, vaut mieux pas répondit t-il en se remémorant le rêve qui venait le hanter chaque nuit : Il se retrouvait comme toujours près de ce lac souterrain a coté de Dumbledore qui hurlait alors qu'il lui donnait une potion, puis il se retrouvait entouré de flammes et enfin il revivait en boucle la conversation entre Malfoy et Dumbledore puis son meurtre par ce traître de Rogue, le directeur de Poudlard décédé représentait un avantage énorme pour Voldemort, et les rumeurs de la fermeture de l'école devenaient maintenant persistantes puisque personne ne venait les démentir.

De tout de façon, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne retourneraient pas à l'école cette année. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils partiraient à la recherche des horcruxes pour pouvoir espérer enfin tuer Voldemort.  
Hermione arrive aujourd'hui, et comme dans 5 jours tu fêtes tes 17 ans, tu pourras passer ton permis de transplanage. Puisque tu t'es déjà entraîné à Poudlard ce ne sera pas long, tu pourras transplaner officiellement dit la mère de Ron avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Harry avait en effet transplané plusieurs fois depuis le début des vacances pour aller voir quelques amis.  
Depuis la mort de Dumbledore le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix était devenu étrangement triste, maintenant, c'était Mc Gonnagal qui avait prit le rôle de Dumbledore ici, c'était une sorcière puissante mais à un degré moindre comparé à celui de son prédécesseur. Harry ruminait toujours de sombres pensées lorsque Ron entra à son tour dans la cuisine suivit de près par Ginny qui arborait un large sourire depuis la veille lorsque Harry était venu la trouver pour lui dire qu'il ne supportait plus la situation et que si elle acceptait de courir le risque, il voulait bien reprendre leur relation. Il avait réussit à tenir 3 semaines, un exploit selon Ron et Hermione. Au grand soulagement de Harry, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras.

En fin d'après midi Hermione était là. Ron et elle passèrent une partit de la soirée collés l'un à l'autre, pourtant il y avait à peine 2 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Après ces retrouvailles, ils s'enfermèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Harry.  
- Notre départ se fera sans doute après mon anniversaire, j'aurais alors sûrement mon permis de transplanage.  
- Et Ginny ? Demanda Hermione  
Un silence pesant fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut, au bout d'une minute Harry rompit le silence :  
- Je ne veux pas lui faire prendre de risques, tout comme à vous murmura t-il  
On en a déjà parlé Harry, on ne te laisse pas le choix, on sait ce qu'on fait dit Ron catégorique. Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu Mc Gonnagall parler à mon père, demain la gazette aura en première page la date d'une réunion organisée à Poudlard pour annoncer la décision du conseil. Je crois que se sera le lendemain de ton anniversaire, mais je connais déjà la réponse : Poudlard va fermer ses portes, au moins pour cette année. On ira à cette réunion dit Harry tristement, cette nouvelle l'accablait, sa paraîtrait louche si on y était pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse à quelque chose continua t-il en se levant, je vais dans la pièce ou se trouvait Buck.

Sans plus d'explication il sortit précipitamment, l'esprit occupé par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne se coucha qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, un sourire aux lèvres, l'aventure continuait.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla peu avant midi et fut surprit de ne pas avoir rêvé de Dumbledore cette nuit là. L'après midi, il demanda à Ron, Hermione et Ginny de venir dans sa chambre pour qu'il leur parle la décision qu'il avait prise.  
Hier, après que Ron m'ait apprit le choix du conseil, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai pensé à quelque choses, peut-être que c'est irréalisable et je voudrais que vous soyez franc avec moi.  
- Accouche Harry s'impatienta Ron.  
- Je voudrais rouvrir le club de l'AD.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione  
-Je me disais bien que sa ne vous plairait pas répondit Harry, mais puisque l'école va fermer et par les temps qui cours je pensais que quelques séances ne seraient pas un luxe...  
- C'est une super idée, j'y avait pensé aussi mais comment faire des recherches sur les horcruxes, si on décide de faire des cours pour l'AD en même temps ?  
- Non, Hermione je ne parle plus de cours même s'il y en aurait, je parle d'une organisation indépendante et qui aurait pour but une lutte active contre Voldemort, et pour les personnes en qui on a le plus confiance, la recherche des horcruxes.

Hermione qui n'avait pas du voir l'AD sous cet angle regarda Harry avec surprise puis, avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Ron intervint:  
- Je te suis Harry  
- Tout comme moi dit Ginny  
Harry sentit une vague de soulagement l'assaillir alors qu'Hermione fini par dire :  
- Vous comptez pas faire sa sans moi quand même !  
Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle, tous les quatre contactèrent tous les membres de l'AD pour leur dire que pendant la réunion à Poudlard, une réunion d'information serait tenue mais ils n'expliquèrent pas le but de cette réunion, le courrier pouvant être intercepté facilement, le château étant ouvert toute la matinée de la réunion, ils pourraient sans mal se retrouver à la salle sur demande, de plus, la foule viendrait en nombre, il ne serait pas difficile de se faire oublier.  
Après cela, ils essayèrent d'espionner et de recueillir des informations de l'ordre du phoenix mais hélas, les réunions étaient trop bien surveillées et rien ne filtrait. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que Fred et Georges, faisant partit de l'ordre serait espions, il ne manquait que leur accord qui arriva rapidement quand ils les croisèrent 3 jours l'anniversaire de Harry dans la maison des Blacks, ils seraient là à la réunion à Poudlard ainsi que pour le reste des opérations.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione eu soudain un grand sursaut et parla précipitamment J'ai trouvé, Harry tu devrais préparer ce que tu va dire pour la première réunion...  
- Mais c'est dans quatre jours Hermione...  
- Pas forcement, aller va dans ta chambre et réfléchis bien, Ron, Ginny j'ai besoin de vous, allez chercher Fred et Georges et rejoignez moi dans ma chambre, j'ai une très bonne couverture pour la réunion...  
-Mais Herm...

Ne discutes pas Harry, tu comprendra bien assez tôt, quant à moi je vais voir Mme Weasley, on se retrouve dans ma chambre. Harry, ne perd pas de temps et réfléchis à ce qu'on peut faire avec cette organisation et établis un programme, je passerais t'aider tout à l'heure, exécution tout le monde dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en souriant.  
Harry ne chercha pas à la contrarier et fit ce qu'elle demanda, après tout pensa t-il, elle sait sûrement ce qu'elle fait. Il s'enferma donc dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, il réfléchit tout l'après midi. Le soir venu, quand Harry descendit manger tout le monde le regardait en souriant et Hermione devint rouge écarlate en croisant son regard. Même si c'était difficile il fit comme si de rein était et mangea sous le regard amusé de Tonk qui avait pour l'occasion des cheveux rouges et or.  
- Ron, Hermione et Ginny, après mangé vous passerez dans ma chambre.  
- Pas de problème répondirent-ils

- Ou aura lieu la réunion? Demanda Harry en fermant la porte de sa chambre 20 minutes plus tard  
- Surprise dit Hermione d'une voix mystérieuse, et toi ça avance ?  
- Surprise répondit Harry en imitant à la perfection Hermione sous les rires de Ron et Ginny.

A la fin de la soirée Harry ne savait pas ce que manigançaient les autres et eux ne savaient pas ce que prévoyait Harry. Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse alarmante et Harry se retrouva très vite accompagné par Mr Weasley au ministère de la magie pour passer son permis de transplanage. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand bureau remplit de dossiers qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond.  
- Bonjour Arthur dit un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, vous amenez Monsieur Potter.  
- C'est ça, bon je vous laisse, a tout à l'heure Harry, au revoir Monsieur Grimt dit-il en franchissant la porte.  
- Bien, Mr Potter dit l'examinateur après un instant, nous allons passer dans la salle derrière dit-il en montrant une porte que Harry n'avait pas vu puisqu 'elle se trouvait entre deux grandes étagères qui croulaient sous les piles de paperasse.

Harry suivit l'examinateur et se retrouva dans une salle aux proportions démesurées, plusieurs obstacles étaient présents, un mur d'eau, un mur de pierre, de bois, de fer et même de terre, après avoir passé tous les obstacles, le sorcier lui demanda de se rendre à Pré au Lard devant les trois balais. Sans aucune difficulté, il se retrouva là bas puis ils retournèrent dans le bureau, grâce à ses entraînements et le nombre de fois qu'il avait transplané pendant les vacances, il avait eu le permis sans aucune difficulté.  
- Félicitation Mr Potter, vous êtes titulaires du permis de transplanage et à partir de maintenant vous pouvez transplaner librement dit-il en tendant un petit morceau de parchemin.  
A garder toujours sur vous, les contrôles sont rares mais on ne sait jamais. Harry sortit du bureau avec le sourire et partit voir Mr Weasley  
- Alors Harry ? Demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres  
- C'est bon se contenta de dire Harry alors que dans sa tête il était sur le point de hurler de joie

Parfait répondit Mr Weasley, il y a donc deux choses à fêter ton anniversaire et ton permis, bravo Harry. Va au terrier, avant de passer tu sais ou murmura t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, quelque chose c'est passé la bas, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mais fais attention, une équipe est déjà sur place mais on ne sait jamais...

Harry transplanait déjà alors que Mr Weasley n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase. Ilarriva au Terrier quelques secondes plus tard, Ron arriva à sa rencontre en courant  
C'est par là Harry cria Ron en montrant la maison, mais fait attention surtout dit-il en suivant Harry qui traversait la cours d'un pas précipité en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer, il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il ouvrit la porte de la maison et entra aussitôt, à l'intérieur, une obscurité totale régnait...


End file.
